


Stay

by meleonon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys doesn't go mad, F/M, Post Season 8, Queen Daenerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleonon/pseuds/meleonon
Summary: Daenerys’ eyes turned up to the bright star up in the sky, smiling up at it softly.She knew that if any of those stars were Ser Jorah, that he would shine the brightest since he was a man that burned hotter with passion than anyone else she had ever met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, Daenerys peacefully took King's Landing and is justly ruling. Jorah died during the Long Night (even though the more I think about his death, the more irritated I am with it. I mean, I feel like he had the best death all season, but it still doesn't make sense to me)

Three years, eleven months, and twenty nine days.

For every day that has passed since that fateful day, she has sat underneath the stars and stared up at the twinkling lights each and every night.

It didn’t matter if it was freezing or burning hot, there she sat and searched the stars for the one that shone the brightest, her eyes never leaving it once she had found it.

Some nights, she’d talk to the star.

Talk about how ruling Westeros has been, how much Tyrion irritates her on a daily basis or the problems that the common folk of King’s Landing come to her with.

Other nights, she would hunch in on herself and wish that she could change the past, turn back time and never come to this unforgiving land.

Tonight, the cold winds of winter chilled her to the bone, but yet here she sat, praying to the gods out there that she could see her faithful knight at least one last time, to tell him what she had never spoken aloud while he yet lived.

Daenerys’ eyes turned up to the bright star up in the sky, smiling up at it softly.

She knew that if any of those stars were Ser Jorah, that he would shine the brightest since he was a man that burned hotter with passion than anyone else she had ever met.

“Your Grace, you’ll catch a cold if you sit out here much longer.” Slipping her eyes shut, Daenerys pretended that if she hadn’t heard her hand, then he’d leave her alone.

But she knew Tyrion was terribly persistent and when her eyes opened again, she was looking him in the eye.

With a sigh, she pulled her black cloak around her shoulders, pulling the fabric up to her red nose and inhaling the scent that no longer lingered. _His _distinctive smell had faded away with time and the day she realized that she could no longer smell Ser Jorah on the cloak that had once been his, she had felt lost and cried for hours.

“I’ll head inside in a little bit.” She tried to appease him, but the frown that lined his heavily bearded face showed that he didn’t believe her in the least.

“Your Grace...it’s freezing cold out here and we can’t be having you get sick.” Tyrion argued and she sighed again, practically burying her face in the fur lining, a motion that the dwarf caught.

“I’m a dragon. Dragons don’t get sick.” Daenerys had never been sick in her life and doubted that a chill would knock her out.

Tyrion huffed, rubbing his own hands together and his breath coming out in a puff.

“Please my Queen, sitting out here will do nothing to bring him back.” Her eyes slipped shut at his words.

Of course he had figured out why she sat out here every night, under the gaze of the gods (if they even existed). Her hand wasn’t a dumb man, he wouldn’t be her hand if he was, but he wasn’t very perceptive of when she wanted to be left alone.

“I know that Tyrion, I’m not delusional in thinking it will.” Queen Daenerys Targaryen turned to look at the Lannister man, her violet eyes sad. “I come out here to remember.”

Tyrion nodded, then came to sit next to her on the bench, the cold stone making his bones ache.

He was silent for longer than she had ever known him to be, staring up at the stars with her.

Tonight was clear and the stars twinkled brightly in the night sky.

“So...” He started and Daenerys had have a mind to tell him to shut up. “Which one is he?”

Daenerys glanced over at him curiously then huffed a soft chuckle, her eyes searching for the star she felt was Ser Jorah’s soul, riding happily through the Nightlands alongside his kin.

“You see that one? Between that cluster of dim ones? That’s him.” Daenerys told him, feeling slightly choked up as she pointed the star out.

“The really bright one?” Tyrion questioned her and she nodded, her eyes never leaving the star as she tried to recall the way he sounded.

His gruff voice calling her ‘Khaleesi’, telling her that he loved her, the way he would always speak softly to her.

It was becoming harder to remember everything about what he looked like and it pained her heart whenever she realized she couldn’t recall the exact shade of his hair or the angle of his jaw.

Though his eyes were something that she hoped she would never forget, that striking shade of blue that reflected his love through them so deeply that there were times she’d thought she would drown in all his love and affection for her.

Doreah had once told her, so many years ago, that love came in through the eyes and she had never understood what she had meant until she had figured out what it was in Ser Jorah’s eyes that he was broadcasting to her every time he looked her way.

“You know...there are times when I can hear this gruff voice in my ear telling me to ‘Stop being ridiculous Imp’ or ‘Shut up’. Even dead, Mormont is hard to fully get rid of isn’t he?” Tyrion told her and, while she knew that he was trying to be helpful, Daenerys couldn’t help the sharp pain that hit her heart at his words, wishing that she had the same thing happen to her, if only to actually hear his voice again.

“I banished him twice...and twice he came back to me. I couldn’t kill him for betraying me, but when I found out that he had gone out and found a death sentence on his own, it about killed me.” Daenerys spoke quietly, running her fingers through the fur on her cloak absentmindedly.

“I didn’t know what to do, not when he told me that he was going to kill himself so the greyscale couldn’t. I was terrified.” She let out a humorless laugh, glancing over and meeting his empathetic gaze, for as much as he had liked to prod Ser Jorah, he respected the man and missed him.

“I was terrified, faced with the knowledge that he was going off to die. He had dismissed himself from my service after saving my life and so I selfishly ordered him to search for a cure. To search for the cure to the incurable disease that was ravaging his body and mind because I was scared of losing him forever.” Perhaps it was that day that she started to realize that she loved Ser Jorah Mormont more than she had let herself believe prior, but she had to shove those thoughts to the side as she knew she’d never see him again.

It was easier, she had found. Being able to picture him out there somewhere, alive and doing as she had bid him to do. It had been an impossible task she knew, but Daenerys couldn’t stand the idea of him falling upon his own sword to escape the mind destroying disease that crawled up his arm.

She had never truly questioned how he had gotten the cure. Beyond knowing that Samwell Tarly was the one who saved him when none of the Maesters would, she knew nothing.

He had just came back to her, looking healthier than he had that day they separated in Vaes Dothrak for what she had suspected to be the final time. The day he returned to her on Dragonstone, she had been shocked and happiness had bubbled in her so strongly that she had tried to tell herself it was a combination of joy at having her knight and dearest friend back and then love that she thought she felt for Jon Snow.

“He has never let me down, doing what was deemed impossible and returning to my side.” She continued out loud for Tyrion’s benefit seeing as he was more interested in listening to the rare inner workings of his queen.

“When you suggested that foolish suicide mission to head beyond the wall to capture a wight, I was sure that no one would offer to go out there to try, so when Jorah said he’d go north to do just that, I could barely believe it. I had just gotten him back by my side and he was already heading off to try and die.” Shutting her eyes to try and beat back the tears that threatened to escape, Daenerys realized that this was the first time since Jorah’s death that she’s talked about him.

Missandei and Grey Worm had left to Naath together shortly after Daenerys had taken the Iron Throne and peace had been established between the seven kingdoms. She hadn’t had anyone to sit down and talk about her grief with, her heart aching for Jorah and Viserion in silence for nearly four years now.

It didn’t help that tomorrow was the four year anniversary of the Battle at Winterfell, the night that the north and her armies had fought bravely for their lives in order to save Westeros from the Night King’s army of the dead.

The night that Jorah had given his life to save hers.

For so many nights afterwards, she wondered if he would still be alive if she hadn’t been foolishly waiting back to watch over Jon as he ran off towards the Night King, thinking that she was in love with that Northern man when her heart truly belonged to another. She wondered whether if she had known how to use a sword more effectively would have made it so Jorah wouldn’t have had to use his body as a shield for her to block blades that his arms were too slow to raise up his sword to parry.

Daenerys knew that those lines of thinking were worthless since nothing would bring Jorah back to her.

“You tried to convince me to leave them, to not fly up there and save them, but I couldn’t leave Jorah to die. I had thought it was Jon that I was worried about, but it wasn’t. My heart about fell out of my chest when I heard him falling behind me on Drogon and I couldn’t thank the Hound enough when he caught Jorah before he could fall off.” She wringed her hands, warming up her fingers as she avoided Tyrion’s shocked gaze but when the Lannister starting laughing, Daenerys’ looked over at him in annoyance.

“Perhaps Daario was correct about one thing after all.” Tyrion said merrily, meeting her confused expression in glee.

“What are you talking about?” Daenerys asked with a slight frown on her face.

“After you and Daario returned without Mormont, he told me over a drink that evening that the old knight would never have been able to _‘ride the dragon’, _as, and I quote the oh so charming sell sword, ‘the old fucker almost made me be remembered as the man that walked the Queen’s favorite advisor to his death’.” Tyrion told her with a smile, though he quickly continued to explain what he meant when he brought this up as her expression showed little humor at the comment.

“I had assumed that he was referencing Mormont’s...inability, to perform in the bedroom, but perhaps he was predicting the future in which he almost couldn’t ride a literal dragon.” It had seemed a lot funnier in his mind but Daenerys’ expression told him otherwise.

“I pretty much ignored him afterwards...” Daenerys continued, preferring to ignore Tyrion’s comment about what Daario had said years ago. “I don’t know why I did. I was so focused on my feelings for Jon that I just...shoved Ser Jorah to the side, like he didn’t matter to me. Like he wasn’t my dearest friend.” Resting her head on her bent knees, Daenerys felt the fur tickling her cheeks as the wind brushed her hair gently.

“I miss him Tyrion. Some days I barely think about him, but others I see him in everything around me. I’ll see him in the way that one of my Queensguards grips their pommel, the same as Jorah always used to do, or when someone smiles bashfully, the way he would try and hide his smile from me.” Daenerys breathed through her nose deeply urging away her emotions. She was the Queen on the Seven Kingdoms and didn’t have the time to be dealing with something as foolish as sadness.

“How in the seven hells would someone smiling remind you of Mormont of all people? Did the man _ever _smile?” Tyrion chuckled, knowing that he had to have smiled at one point in his life, but the Lannister couldn’t remember ever seeing the stoic man with an expression on his face other than ‘constipated’.

Daenerys smiled gently, recalling all of the times that she was graced with Ser Jorah’s rare smiles that made him look handsome and younger.

“Yes, he did. I think he saved them all for me though.” She said, knowing that it was probably true. Jorah didn’t smile for just anyone, but she had been able to coax more than a handful of them out of him in all the years that they had known one another.

“That is very likely. You were good for him...and he you.” Tyrion spoke the last part softly, not sure how’d she take the comment, but he knew it was true. Daenerys was softer and gentler whenever the Mormont knight had been by her side and Ser Jorah had been the only one to be able to convince her away from making a misguided mistake, giving her an option that could have only been seen thanks to his longer life experience.

She was ruling Westeros better than Tyrion had thought she would and he wondered whether it was her fierce sense of honoring Ser Jorah’s sacrifice and making sure that whatever she did to the Seven Kingdoms would be a choice that would make the old knight proud of her.

“You’re probably right...” Daenerys agreed sadly, picking at the strap on her boot as she bit her lip, the pain at losing the man that loved her better than anyone ever had was an unhealed wound that had festered for much too long and now she wondered if it would ever fully heal.

Tyrion reached out and rested his hand on her foot, her eyes dropping down to look at his stubby fingers apathetically.

“He’d be proud of you, seeing the good you’ve done for Westeros.” He told her in earnest, watching the way her shoulders hitched as she curled further in on herself, her fight against her tears slowly becoming a losing battle.

“He would stand there, all tall and proud, his hand on the pommel of his sword with his ever present Mormont glower...or perhaps one of the smiles he reserves for you alone...and he’d say that ‘You are the best Queen the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen. You are loved by your people, the people who have seen your gentle heart and the beautiful woman that you are Khaleesi.’” He met her surprised gaze when he finished, the tracks from her tears running down her face.

“Whatever the hell that word means. ‘Khaleesi’, he was always calling you that.” Tyrion added and she hiccupped in a laugh, rubbing away the wetness from her face.

“It’s the equivalent to ‘Queen’ in Dothraki...but I daresay it meant much more coming from Jorah.” Daenerys laughed sadly, the title had become more of an endearment between the two of them and she loved hearing coming from his lips, his rough voice was like honey to her ears and she missed it immensely.

“Ah, okay. And I have to agree with you on that.” He paused, then stood up and offered her his hand. “Let us head inside, my balls are going to freeze off if we stay out here too much longer.”

Daenerys debated about telling him to head inside on his own, but then realized that Jorah wouldn’t have approved her staying out too long either, so she grabbed his hand and let him help her to her feet.

As they walked inside the Red Keep, Daenerys glanced down at the short man.

“Thank you Tyrion.” He looked at her in confusion then smiled, bowing his head slightly.

“It’s my pleasure Your Grace. Plus, I’d be out of a job if you became a dragon icicle.” He japed and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Have a good night Tyrion.” Waving him off, Daenerys headed in the direction of her chambers, exhaustion slowly coming over her.

Many nights, Daenerys didn’t sleep well as her mind ran rampant with dark thoughts, ones that scared her. She knew she wasn’t losing her mind, not like how many people expected of her, being a Targaryen, but the fear remained.

What if one day she did lose her mind? What if she forgot her gentle heart and killed everyone?

Turning the corner into another hallway, Daenerys glanced over her shoulder, the sudden feeling of being watched came over her, making a shiver run down her back.

She knew that Unsullied patrolled the hallways through the night and day, so there wasn’t too much of a risk of someone breaking in to try and assassinate her, but when she rounded another corner, the one that led straight to her room, her blood ran cold as she found the Unsullied that guarded her door with their necks sliced open, blood covering the walls and floor around them.

Daenerys spun around, now knowing that someone _had _broken in and had gotten past all of her guards and that she needed to get out of there as fast as she could.

Her heart pounded as she ran back the way she came and she skidded to a stop when a tall, imposing figure stood at the other end of the hallway, his sword already drawn and dripping blood, more Unsullied soldiers lay dead at his feet.

“P-Please. What do you want?” Gripping Jorah’s cloak around her tightly, her knuckles turned white as it hit her that she was alone and this is how she would die.

The man, she assumed it was a man since the shoulders seemed too broad to be a woman’s, walked closer to her, closing the distance between them much faster than Daenerys had anticipated.

Turning around, Daenerys started running in the other direction, cursing herself for wearing a dress today, not to mention the long cloak that she had tailored to be slightly shorter so it fit her stature better than Jorah’s much taller figure.

Her footsteps echoed through the hallways, her heavy breathing sounded loud in her ears and her heartbeat could be felt in her throat, but no matter how fast she ran, the closer the assassin sounded.

She screamed when a hand wrapped around her arm and yanked her backwards. Fighting against her assailant, Daenerys swung her arms at the man and managed to hit him once in the face, but it only seemed to piss him off more than anything.

The moment she felt the dagger he held slice a small cut in her palm, Daenerys jerked as the assassin was thrown backwards into the wall.

Her head snapped around to see who had saved her, but to her surprise, there was no one there.

The man grunted and she returned her attention back to him, seeing that he was doubled over holding his gut breathlessly, as if someone had punched him hard in the stomach.

The assassin straightened up, his wild eyes looking around him as he searched for whatever was assaulting him and when he saw no one else around, his eyes locked onto Daenerys’.

One step.

That was as far as he got before his head snapped back violently, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto his ass.

“Wha’ the fuck!?” He yelled out, rubbing at his now sore jaw and glaring daggers at the equally confused Dragon Queen.

Pushing himself up from the ground, he reached out for the dagger that he had dropped, his hand crunching audibly against the ground when something invisible stomped heavily on his hand, the finer bones breaking.

He screamed, pulling his hand away from the dagger and looking at Daenerys in fear.

“Wha’ in the seven hells are you bitch?” For that, he was rewarded with a broken nose and a split lip.

“FUUUUCK!” Good hand coming up to cradle his throbbing nose, the man looked at Daenerys warily, taking a step backwards and away from her.

“I...don’t know what you are doing witch...but I ain’t stickin’ around to find out.” He took another step backwards before spinning around and staring around wildly, confusing Daenerys even further.

She had no idea what in the world was happening, it was as if the man was being beaten up by something they couldn’t see.

The man yelled out again, doubling over, his hand covering his stomach in agony and when he pulled his it back, his fingers were covered in blood.

_Run_

Daenerys flinched when another male’s voice echoed through the hallway, his voice hard and all-encompassing as she was unable to determine which direction it had come from.

The would be assassin all but tripped over his own feet in his attempt to get away from Daenerys, his dagger forgotten on the floor.

Once the man was long gone (and she would learn later that he ran into a group of her Dothraki, which killed him upon sight), Daenerys spun around, in search of whoever had saved her life.

“Y-you can come out now. I...want to thank you for saving my life.” Her eyes drifted around, looking for anything that could show her where her savior was, but she couldn’t find any sign at all.

“Please...let me see you. Whoever you are...” The voice that urged the man to run had sounded familiar in ways that she couldn’t place, but she didn’t know how the man was hiding himself, making himself completely invisible to the naked eye.

_Khaleesi_

She spun around, looking behind her as her heart pounded wildly, her eyebrows betraying her shock.

“Jorah?” He was the only one that called her that...but he was dead. There shouldn’t be anyway that the voice was his.

But to admit that she was hearing voices would be equating herself to becoming mad and she wasn’t anything like her father, she knew she wasn’t. Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan Selmy had told her as much.

She felt a nudge on her lower back, almost urging her back in the direction of her room and Daenerys tilted her head behind her, squinting her eyes to see if there was any trace of Jorah.

At the next nudge, she threw her hands up and starting moving, a soft smile coming across her face.

“I’m going Ser, my you are more impatient than I remember.” She giggled, turning her head to find him as her irritation that she couldn’t was growing.

Giving up on her search, she focused her attention on walking back to her room, the soft brushes that she could have chalked up to a gust of air kept her moving confidently to her quarters.

What she couldn’t blame on the wind was the steady grip on her shoulder that could barely be felt through the fur cloak that stopped her as they rounded the corner right by her room.

Her gaze went back questioningly to where she could swear someone was standing behind her, but shook her head when, contrary to what she felt, there was no one there.

“Oh thank the gods. Your Grace, are you alright?” Daenerys’ gaze snapped over to where Tyrion was walking over to her, a couple of her Unsullied guards following her hand.

“I am. There was an assassin that tried to get to me...but I...got away.” Her eyes darted behind her for a moment, a movement that her hand didn’t miss, tilting his own head around her to see what she was looking at.

“I’m glad you did...but I’m curious as to how you managed to get away from an assassin that took out two fully trained Unsullied.” Tyrion stared at her, watching as she raised her hand to rub at her shoulder absentmindedly.

“I...just ran away.” She didn’t want to tell Tyrion what she was suspecting had happened, but she knew he didn’t believe a word she had said.

“Uh huh...okay. I’m just glad that you are alright Your Grace. When I saw these two...I thought the worse had happened.” Tyrion walked closer to her and she felt the presence on her shoulder tighten slightly, making her lips quirk up slightly.

“I think I’m going to get some rest. Good night Tyrion.” She could feel another slight pressure on her back, trying to urge her towards her room and she smiled.

“Your Grace, I’ll make sure that your room is guarded heavily tonight. We don’t know if the assassin is still lurk...” Tyrion was cut off when he stumbled backwards, falling on his arse and looking around in confusion, patting his chest and the ground surrounding him, searching or whatever had knocked him over.

Daenerys giggled, shooting a look over her shoulder even though she couldn’t see anything still.

“You better be careful Tyrion. You seem a little wobbly on your feet tonight. Have you been drinking?” Daenerys teased, her mood feeling lighter than it had been in a long time. Tyrion noticed and wondered how she was so upbeat, considering she had just escaped an assassination attempt not an hour prior.

“I haven’t actually. Are you okay Your Grace?” Tyrion questioned as he stood up, dusting off his pants and looking around before meeting her violet gaze.

“I am Tyrion. Have a good night.” Urged on by the incessant touch at her back, Daenerys shot a smile at her hand and walked into her room, catching his confused gaze following her.

Once she got inside her room, the constant touch disappeared and she spun around frantically, searching for Jorah.

“Ser?” Reaching her hands out to see if she could touch him, to tell herself that he had actually been with her and that she wasn’t going crazy.

The chair at her vanity scraped against the floor and startled her, her heart skipping a beat as she turned around quickly to stare at the furniture. When she didn’t move towards it, the chair scooted a bit more, almost telling her what to do.

_Sit_

Her lips quirked up again and she made her way over to the chair and sat down, still searching everywhere for any sign of the man she wanted to see more than anything.

“So demanding Ser.” She chuckled, shifting slightly in the chair as she turned her head around to where she felt someone watching her. “And was it entirely necessary to knock Tyrion over?”

_...Yes._

Daenerys laughed.

A sound that no one had heard in a long time, but one that was so sweet and made one’s heart burst with happiness.

“Care to explain why I must sit her-Oh!” Her hand was grabbed and raised up from her lap and she knew that she couldn’t explain this one away with an excuse like the wind.

The touch flipped her hand over, gently running over the cut on her palm and she could do nothing but stare right in front of her where she knew that Ser Jorah should be. With her other hand, she reached out to try and touch him, but he suddenly dropped her hand and it fell onto her lap.

_Ouch! _

“I-I’m sorry. W-what did I do?” She apologized, reaching out for him again and feeling him grab her hand to stop her, carefully lowering them down to her lap.

_Jabbed me in the eye, but it doesn’t matter._

“I’m sorry.” She bit her lip, her eyes searching for _something_ that would give him away, but came up short.

_It’s fine._

A smile graced her face, hearing his voice after so many years was a balm on her heart, but it scared her that he would leave her again.

If he was actually there and she wasn’t going insane.

“C-can I see you Ser? I’ve missed you terribly.” Daenerys reached her hand out again, this time aiming higher and bringing it down slowly, stopping when she felt something under her hand that was distinctly head shaped.

The gentle touches on her hand paused, the blood having been washed away with whatever he was doing.

_I shouldn’t._

“Please Jorah.” She heard him sigh wearily, her hand moving up as he raised his head to look at her face and it irritated her that she couldn’t see him. Couldn’t meet his beautiful, expressive blue eyes.

_Khaleesi...I shouldn’t even be here._

“You saved my life Ser.” Daenerys ran her hand down his invisible cheek, where she should have felt stubble, she felt next to nothing.

_And likely pissed a few gods off in doing so._

Running her thumb over his cheekbone, she felt his grip on her hand relax slightly.

“The gods want me dead?” Furrowing her eyebrows at the revelation, she felt a puff of air against her knee as he exhaled.

_Not that I know. They’re more like to be furious that I’ve intervened on a living person’s life._

She smiled, chuckling and letting her hand drop from his face, her other hand held firmly in his as he closed up the cut on her hand.

Blinking as the wound disappeared in front of her eyes, when he released her hand back to her, Daenerys stared at the soft white line on her palm in astonishment.

“How did you do that?” Looking up at where he should be, she blinked at him in amazement.

_Magic._

“Oh very funny Ser.” Daenerys laughed, swinging her arm out playfully and hitting something solid.

_Fuck!_

She flinched at his exclamation, suddenly feeling bad again before she burst into laughter as she realized _what _she had hit.

“I’m sorry Ser! This wouldn’t happen if I could see you.” Batting her eyes at him, she heard him groan then huff in a mixture of pain and amusement.

_Promise you will not do **that** again._

Nodding her head vigorously, Daenerys watched as he flickered into a visible being in front of her, starting out dim before she could see him fully and the tears sprung to her eyes at the sight.

How could she have ever forgotten how he looked?

“I’ve missed you so much Jorah.” Standing up, she walked so she was right in front of him. It was so odd, having him here with her after so long and it almost felt like not a single day has passed since they last saw one another.

_And I you Khaleesi._

His expression was sad, but Daenerys couldn’t be happier, knowing that Jorah was here with her.

It was strange though since she could see the door through his body, like he was nothing more than a faded image in her room.

“You...died Jorah.” Her voice hitched and she met his blue eyes morosely as she reminded herself of this fact, as if she hadn’t thought about it every day since then.

_I did. Protecting you._

“You shouldn’t have died Ser...I...” Daenerys wished she could change that day, convince him to wear sturdier armor that could have saved his life.

_I vowed to die for you if need be Khaleesi. I don’t regret what I did, never have I regretted it._

She knew he meant what he told her, though it didn’t hurt losing him any more bearable.

“You’re...a ghost?” Changing the conversation, Daenerys met his eyes lightly.

_Aye. A phantom bear._

Jorah joked and it made her smile.

“How is it that I can touch you?” From the few books she had read on ghosts and spirits, never did any of them mention being able to physically touch one.

_What ever do you mean Khaleesi?_

Raising an eyebrow at him, she reached out to try and prove her point, but her eyes widened when her hand went right through his gut, a chill running up her fingers to her shoulder.

She pulled her hand back in surprise before trying again with her other hand and receiving much of the same reaction. Daenerys met his amused expression after a couple more attempts.

“What did you do? Why can’t I touch you anymore?” She asked in bewilderment, touching her fingers together to warm them up from the cold feeling that had surrounded her hands.

_What ever do you mean Khaleesi?_

Daenerys groaned, flinging her arm out to move it through his chest to, yet again, prove her point, but this time she collided with something solid as soon as her hand hit his shoulder.

“Oh you arse! You’re messing with me!” Pursing her lips to keep herself from bursting into laughter, she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him.

_What ever do you me-_

Jorah cut off when she swung her arm out at him again, this time her hand went right through him and made her lose her balance as she was expecting to actually feel him.

He steadied her, his hands cupping her elbows as she started laughing.

“Gods Jorah...I missed you.” Her laughter died down and she moved closer to him, resting her head on his now solid feeling chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

He said nothing, but just held her and that was good enough for her.

“I’m so happy that I have you back now. Even if you are just a ghost.” Daenerys whispered honestly, feeling him tighten his hold on her, though she couldn’t explain how she was feeling him since he wasn’t physically there with her.

_I can’t stay._

She pulled back and stared at him in horror, tears welling up in her eyes again.

“No...Jorah, you can’t leave me again. I need you by my side!” Daenerys grabbed his hands and held them in hers, never wanting to let him go.

Why would he leave her so soon after they’ve been reunited?

He sighed, slipping one of his hands through hers, though she never released it, and rested it on her cheek.

_You don’t though. You’ve done well without me._

“You don’t understand Jorah, **I need you**.” She let his other hand fall and she cupped his cheeks in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

“I...I love you Jorah.” His eyes widened in shock then melted into a morose expression.

“I realized it the night you died...what I’ve closed my eyes to all this time. I...think I’ve always loved you.” She confessed, watching him shut his eyes as if he was in pain.

_You know I love you Daenerys, but nothing will come out of us. I cannot stay Khaleesi, I’m sorry._

Trying one last attempt, Daenerys moved her head forwards, her arms going to wrap around his neck so she could kiss him. Kiss him like she should have done while he was still alive.

But she stumbled forwards when he suddenly disappeared, his very presence fading away in the blink of an eye.

She righted herself and looked around the room in surprise.

“Jorah? Where are you?” Daenerys searched for any sign of him, tears welling her eyes as she though that he was gone, for good this time.

“Jorah!? Please...” He brushed a lock of her hair over her shoulder and she spun around, meeting his sad eyes.

_You must move on Daenerys. You cannot keep looking to the past or you will get lost._

“I already know that Jorah.” She reached out for him, her fingers moving through his arm before she dropped her hand to rest at her side sadly.

“Why did you do this then? Why did you come back to me? Why couldn’t you have just stayed away?” Daenerys yelled at him, her voice betraying the pain she was feeling from the distance that he was creating between them.

_I couldn’t watch you die. _

She closed her eyes and breathed out, trying to regain her composure.

“Why can you not stay by my side? You can still protect me as a ghost, you’ve already proven that.” Daenerys argued, watching him struggle to come up with a reason as to why he couldn’t.

_The gods will not be pleased with me._

“Are you trying to please the gods? Since when did you ever care about what the gods thought?”

_I’m not, I don’t. I still cannot stay Daenerys._

“So then why? Are you afraid that the gods will punish you?”

_No._

“Then why can you not stay?”

_...it’s selfish._

“Selfish for you to stay? How so?”

_No...it’s a selfish reason why I cannot stay._

“Jorah...please just tell me. I will not think less of you, no matter what it is.”

He was quiet for a moment and Daenerys had known him long enough to know he was debating whether he should tell her and then how much he should admit to her.

_I...do not wish to stay and watch you take another lover. You’re the Queen now and people will expect you to marry._

“Then just scare away all of my potential suitors. I’m sure you’d do that quite easily.” Daenerys laughed at the thought, taking a step towards Jorah playfully.

_And if you fall for one of your suitors? You’d still want me to scare them away?_

Daenerys shrugged, she wasn’t looking for love any longer and she didn’t think that any suitor would want to marry the barren Queen anyways.

“Yeah, I don’t want to fall in love with anyone else. All I’ve gotten is heartache from trying.”

_Still..._

She didn’t let him argue further, her hands seeking him and she frowned when she couldn’t touch him.

“I’m breaking the wheel. I do not need to marry if it does not please me. The people will choose themselves who rules after I’m gone. Blood will no longer dictate who rules.” Daenerys explained to him, trying to get him to see that there was no need for her to actively seek another suitor to marry.

He stared at her for a long while, then sighed tiredly.

_Daenerys..._

From the tone of his voice, she knew that he was going to turn her down again and she was not going to let him.

“I love you Jorah and while I know that we cannot be together in the physical sense, I just want you to be by my side.” A beat, a breath, then she continued.

“I’ve never heard of _anyone _interacting with a spirit like this but I feel that the love that we share transcends anything that’s ever been recorded in the history books.” Daenerys walked closer to him, smiling when he let her rest her hands on his chest. She’d need to ask him how he manipulates his corporeal form so she could feel him or not.

“Why waste this Jorah? We’ve been given a second chances of sorts and I don’t want to let it slip between my fingers, not again.” She met his blue eyes and watched him think through what she was saying.

He breathed heavily through his nose after a moment, reaching his hands up to place them on her waist.

_You are too damn persistent and persuasive Khaleesi._

She laughed, cupping his cheek with her palm and staring into his eyes.

“Only when I want something.”

He chuckled and shook his head slowly, then rested his forehead against hers.

“So...you’ll stay?” Her voice betrayed the hope she felt.

_I’ll stay._

Daenerys smiled widely, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling herself closer to him.

“I’m glad. I missed you terribly Jorah.” She didn’t know how to explain what this was, but Daenerys wasn’t going to complain about it.

She had her bear back and she would gladly accept him in whatever form he took.


	2. Chapter 2

“Your Grace? Are you alright?” Tyrion questioned, looking over the council room table at the silver haired woman. He had noticed that throughout the past two weeks, ever since the night of the assassination attempt, she had been acting _odd._

She smiled more than she had in the past four years and he would occasionally find her laughing to herself, over something that no one else could hear.

And frankly...

It scared him.

He and everyone living in Westeros had heard plenty about the so called ‘Targaryen Madness’ and, while he didn’t want to put a label on what was happening to his queen...

It made Tyrion wonder at times.

The smile that Daenerys had been fighting to suppress moments earlier, died at his words as everyone sitting around the council table looked at her.

“I am fine Tyrion. Perhaps we could continue with the council meeting instead of wasting time?” The Queen pointed out, raising one of her eyebrows and staring her hand down.

“Yes...of course.” The Lannister nodded in deference before catching Varys’ eye in question. The spider returned a confused look of his own.

“Unfortunately Your Grace, we still have not been able to locate the gang that has been causing trouble in Flea’s Bottom.” Varys continued on with the previous line of conversation, meeting the Queen’s gaze as he delivered the news that he knew would upset her.

The past few days, there had been a group of men that had stolen from and pillaged shops and raped a dozen women before disappearing into the shadows.

Varys’ little birds couldn’t even locate them and Tyrion knew that spelled trouble for the Queen.

Daenerys hummed thoughtfully and seemingly spaced off for a few moments, then nodded her head slowly.

“Have you tried searching in the sewer system?” She offered and Tyrion noticed the way Varys blinked at her, obviously thrown off by her suggestion.

“I...do not know Your Grace. I shall see what my little birds can gather.” He told her and she smiled, glancing over her shoulder at nothing at all before standing up.

Everyone rose with her in respect, waiting to be dismissed from their position.

“We will convene again at a later time, hopefully we can figure this out before they strike again.” Daenerys said and waved in dismissal, staying back as she watched them all file out of the room to continue on with their daily duties.

Tyrion followed Varys out of the council room and paused when the other man stopped him in the hallway.

“Have you noticed the way the Queen keeps looking over her shoulder?” Varys questioned him quietly, aware that Daenerys could easily come out of the room behind them or listen into their conversation.

Tyrion nodded, it was one of the habits that he had noticed her pick up after the attempt on her life.

“Why I wonder? Is she afraid something is coming after her?” The Spider voiced, but Tyrion knew he didn’t expect him to answer.

“Something has...changed within her. I just don’t know if it is for the better though.” Tyrion whispered, shooting a glance at the door that the Queen still hadn’t come through.

“Talk with her. See what you can gather about her state of mind.” Varys suggested and even though Tyrion knew that Varys only had her best interests in mind, he didn’t know what the eunuch would do should it be determined that she was slowly losing her mind.

The dwarf watched as Varys continued on his way, going off to do whatever the hell he did.

With a sigh, Tyrion walked back towards the council room, mentally prepping himself for the upcoming conversation with the Queen.

He froze outside the door when he heard her talking with someone, her voice drifting through to the hallway.

“You are sure you saw them in the sewers?” She questioned to whomever she was talking with, though Tyrion was certain that everyone but her had left the room.

“I don’t doubt your word, I’m sure that Varys’ little birds will give him the same information. If not, then I will take matters into my own hand.” Daenerys continued even though Tyrion didn’t hear anyone reply to her previous question.

“Of course not. I’ll have my Queensguard or the city watch deal with it. I’m not so foolish to take them on myself.” Tyrion’s eyebrows furrowed as he listened in, hoping that there was some sort of explanation as to why she was talking to herself.

“So, can we try it tonight? You promised that you would once it was figured out who was behind the assassination attempt.” This time, Tyrion strained his ears to try and catch _any _sound from another person in the room with her, but caught nothing.

“Oh come on Ser...they will be dealt with before long. Why must you keep me waiting?” Tyrion was progressively becoming more and more worried.

Was she imagining that she was talking to someone? A knight?

Ser Jorah perhaps?

“Tyrion, if you are going to lurk out there, you may as well come in.” He flinched as she addressed him through the door, silently wondering how she knew he was out there.

Releasing a breath, Tyrion entered the room and confirmed what he had suspected.

She was alone.

Seated on the edge of the council room table with her dress skirt draped over her slightly spread legs, Daenerys was the definition of beautiful.

“Your Grace.” Tyrion bowed his head in respect then turned his mismatched eyes to hers.

“Is there something you wished to talk to me about or were you just lurking out there for no reason?” Daenerys asked him, tilting her head to the side as she brushed her hair over her shoulder.

Tyrion shifted on his feet, suddenly uncomfortable being in the room with her.

Her violet eyes betrayed her arousal and the Lannister had no idea where the change in her had occurred, or what had brought on her state.

“I...just wanted to talk. We haven’t discussed some stuff in a while and I was wondering if you still wished to continue with them or not.” Tyrion tried to ignore the way she shifted her hips around on the table, her lips parting slightly.

“And...what in particular did you want to discuss?” She questioned, running her hand down her front and it looked as if she pushed something away from her.

Tyrion stared at her for a long moment, trying to wrap his head around what was going on with her.

“The...plan you had to rebuild Flea’s Bottom.” It wasn’t why he was really here, but he knew he had to say _something _that sounded legitimate.

But all of those thoughts flew out the window when he saw the way her hips jerked up slightly from the table and her nostrils flared as her eyelids fluttered.

“A-are you okay Your Grace?” Tyrion questioned, his eyes wide as he picked up on the obvious signs that were screaming to him that she was being pleasured or at least close to it, but _there was nothing there with her._

“Y-yes. I am perfect t-thank you.” She replied breathily, screwing her eyes shut.

Tyrion blinked at her, feeling like he was missing something but, no matter how clever he was, he couldn’t figure out **_what._**

“Gods...stop it.” She shoved something away from her again, this time standing up shakily as she gave the spot in front of her a mixed expression, out of which he could determine annoyance and amusement.

“Yes Tyrion, I do wish to rebuild Flea’s Bottom. Is that all you wished to speak of?” Daenerys asked him, seemingly impatient and wanting to get away from him.

“No...there is one other thing.” He knew that she wouldn’t like his next questioning, but the longer he watched her, the more he was starting to wonder and worry about her mental state.

“I...heard you talking to someone a little while ago, but there was no one else in here with you.” Tyrion started off softly, not wanting to piss her off right off the bat.

She shot a glance to her right before returning her violet eyes to him.

“I wasn’t alone though.” Daenerys said like it was nothing and he was silly for even suggesting it.

Tyrion looked around the room pointedly then rested his gaze on her face.

“Then...who were you talking to?” He asked and watched as she looked to her side again, this time getting a tender expression on her face.

“That night that the assassin broke into the keep, I told you I ran away from him.” She returned her eyes to Tyrion then and he was confused as to where this line of conversation had come from.

“I actually had help taking him out.” Daenerys admitted and Tyrion recalled the wound that had been on the assassin’s stomach after the Dothraki had killed him, the single wound that no one claimed to have dealt him.

“By...whom did you have help from Your Grace?” Tyrion questioned, raising an eyebrow at her curiously.

He watched as Daenerys looked to her right again, cocking her head and blinking coyly.

“Why not?” She asked and Tyrion’s doubt that she was losing her mind was slowly dissipating, as much as he hated to realize.

“Oh come on Ser, it is not like he will know you are around all the time.” She laughed softly, a sound that Tyrion hadn’t heard from her in...well pretty much forever.

“Who...are you talking to if you don’t mind me asking?” Oh, he had an idea who the ‘Ser’ she was referring to was, but the fact that she thought she was talking to a dead man bothered Tyrion greatly.

Daenerys smirked at her imaginary knight before looking over at Tyrion with a bright expression.

“Come now Tyrion, I’m sure you have an inkling on who it is.” She said with a giggle, tossing her arm out to the side as if she were swatting something...or someone away.

Tyrion sighed and shook his head slowly, the small shred of doubt was ripped away from him and he knew he now had a huge problem to deal with. Varys likely wouldn’t want a Queen on the throne that spent her days talking to a man that was long dead.

“Your Grace...Ser Jorah died four years ago, at the battle of Winterfell.” He reminded her softly, hoping that she would come to her senses, but the unamused stare she returned to him told him that it only angered her.

“I am very aware of that fact Tyrion...as is he.” Daenerys replied matter-of-factly, sitting down in the chair that she had been seated in during the council meeting.

With a deep sigh, Tyrion sat across from her...

Or he would have if the chair hadn’t scooted out from underneath him, making him fall onto the ground with a heavy thud.

Daenerys laughed, covering her mouth with her palm as she turned her bright eyes towards an area behind the chair that had moved away from the Lannister.

“Now Ser, that was unnecessary.”

Tyrion blinked up at her as he pushed himself off the ground, patting the dirt from his pants and pulling the chair to him, ensuring that it didn’t move away from him again.

“Anyways Your Grace...I think you shouldn’t...be so open with...” He started talking as he poured himself a goblet of wine, then one for his queen. As he handed over the first goblet to Daenerys, the second one tipped over and spilled down Tyrion’s front, causing him to jump up from the chair in surprise.

“Now Jorah, I do think that is enough.” Her harsh words were softened by her giggling and Tyrion frowned.

“Do tell him to knock it off, I do not find this amusing at all.” He said, playing along with her, though he was starting to wonder slightly if _perhaps_ there was something more happening.

“He can hear you perfectly well Tyrion. He’s right over there.” Daenerys tilted her head a few paces away from where Tyrion stood and she laughed when the Lannister stared into the empty space curiously. “Can you not see him?”

Her hand shook his head negatively and watched her expression become curious.

“How is that so? How can you make it to where I can see you but he cannot?” It took Tyrion a moment to realize that she was addressing Mormont.

“Is that going to be your explanation to everything I don’t understand? Magic?” Daenerys pursed her lips in disapproval and Tyrion found himself snorting in amusement.

Perhaps he’d been wrong in assuming that Ser Jorah didn’t have an amusing bone in his body..._if _it was even him responding to Daenerys’ questions.

Returning to his seat, Tyrion continued to search the room for any sign of the Northern knight.

The Queen breathed deeply through her nose and rolled her eyes, a gentle smile breaking through her annoyance.

“You know, he thinks me mad. Since he cannot see you like I can, he believes I am talking to no one.” Daenerys said calmly and Tyrion’s eyes widened briefly in surprise before he schooled his expression, pouring himself a new goblet of wine and this time not putting it on the table lest it get knocked over once more.

Taking a drink of his favorite beverage, Tyrion mentally prepared himself to continue this crazy conversation, but when he lowered the goblet and Daenerys returned to his line of sight, he found himself freezing in shock.

He blinked.

Then blinked again.

Rubbing his eyes, Tyrion placed the goblet onto the table and looked back at the duo that stood across from him.

Yes...there was in fact, where moments ago there had been only one person, now there were two.

His eyes drifted over Mormont’s faded body in disbelief, the crackling fire behind him flickered through the northern man’s chest.

Ser Jorah’s blue eyes stared at him as he cocked an eyebrow curiously.

_I do believe I’ve rendered him speechless._

It was his voice that echoed in the room, the same one that Tyrion had heard a few times though these past four years, telling him to shut up or stop being stupid and it vaguely scared the Lannister man.

“I do believe you have Ser. You may be the first to be able to say that.” Daenerys teased, tilting her head back so she could look at her knight, her expression one of adoration.

_Perhaps he thinks himself mad now?_

That shook Tyrion out of the shock that seeing the other man had sent him into and he shook his head to try and clear his head.

“Not even death can stop you from serving Daenerys can it?” He let out a humorless chuckle, still trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

_I’ve never let anything stop me before...why would death be any different?_

Of course dying wouldn’t stop Ser Jorah Mormont from serving his Queen.

No, not his Queen...

His Khaleesi.

“You truly are the most devoted man I’ve ever met.” Tyrion said with a chuckle as he took a sip of wine. Mormont was indeed a man that should not be messed with, his devotion to Daenerys bordered on the unhealthy yet it was...beautiful in a way.

_She inspires devotion._

Raising an eyebrow at the northern man pointedly, Tyrion met the man’s gaze.

_What?_

With a smirk, Tyrion took another sip of his wine then spoke over the lip of the goblet in good humor.

“Are you sure that’s the _only _reason why you are devoted to her?” He quipped, instantly earning a glower from the Mormont. “Ah, now there is an expression that, believe it or not, I missed. The Mormont glower. No one glowers quite as well as you do...did...whatever.” This was still an odd experience for the Lannister.

While he had heard about the red priests that could revive someone from the dead, this was different as Ser Jorah was still dead...yet he was here somehow.

_Tread carefully Imp. Remember that I can just..._

Suddenly Ser Jorah disappeared and Tyrion looked around in confusion, trying to find the other man.

He jumped when Mormont reappeared right in front of him, his hands resting on the armrests of the chair that the Lannister was seated in.

_Disappear and reappear as I please. Whenever I do not wish for you to see me, you won’t._

The implication that it also meant that Tyrion wouldn’t see whatever the knight did, be it good or bad, rang in the dwarf’s head.

“Right...so, how long have you been here for? Why have we haven’t seen you before now?” Tyrion asked, changing the topic and he noticed the way that Daenerys perked up, obviously intrigued by the question and answer.

_I’ve come and gone ever since Daenerys won the throne, but I’ve never wanted to interfere in your lives._

“So you’ve always been by my side? Ever since you...” Daenerys’ voice hitched as she trailed off, immensely hurt that he’d been with her from the moment that he died yet he never showed himself to her, not even while she suffered through her loneliness and grief alone.

_Yes. I’m sorry Khaleesi, but I am dead and I should not be even talking with the both of you._

“Yet here you are.” Tyrion pointed out, the realization that they could learn so much from the dead knight about what happens beyond death hit him.

“Why does it matter that you are here with me...us?” Daenerys stared at the Bear Islander as he sighed.

_It goes against what we are supposed to do._

Tyrion’s eyebrows furrowed and he noted the confused expression on the Targaryen’s face.

“What does that mean? What you are supposed to do?” The Lannister asked and Jorah looked over at him, staring at the man that he had travelled through Valyria with, his eyes stone cold.

_Just never mind, it matters not._

“No, what did you mean Jorah?” Daenerys pushed, standing from her seat and coming around the table to where Tyrion and Jorah were, her eyes fixed solely on her knight.

_Do not ask me again. I will not answer._

The taken aback expression that the Queen had showed her displeasure at the man’s clipped tone, one which he had _never _given her before.

“Why not? Why can’t you?” She asked instead and flinched when he disappeared, her wide eyes searching the room for Jorah.

Tyrion looked around for anything that would tip him off to the knight’s location, but it was easier said than done.

“Jorah? I’m sorry, I won’t ask again. Come back?” Daenerys spoke into the room, spinning around as she continued to look for Mormont.

“Where did he go?” Tyrion asked his Queen as he watched her deflate, her shoulders drooping when Ser Jorah didn’t reappear.

“I don’t know. He does this occasionally. I hope he will be back though.” Tyrion could see that it bothered her, the way that Jorah could just disappear on her when he wasn’t pleased with how a conversation or situation was going.

She felt powerless when it came to Jorah’s comings and goings and if there was one thing that Tyrion knew about Daenerys, it was that she hated not having control of something.

“I’m sure he will Your Grace. He loves you too much not to.” He offered and was glad to see the soft smile cross her face at his words.

“I hope so.” With a sigh, she headed to the door then paused, glancing back in his direction and meeting his gaze fiercely.

“One last thing, this stays between us. I don’t want anyone else to know about him.” Daenerys stated and Tyrion nodded his assent.

“What about Varys? He’s been...worried about you.” He watched her debate about her answer then she nodded once.

“Varys and no one else. Let him know that if I get word that _anyone _beyond us three know about Jorah, then I will execute whomever let my secret out.” Her voice gave him no reason to doubt her willingness to go through with her threat and he bowed his head in deference.

She left him alone in the council room, lost in his thoughts as he tried to process what exactly had happened and what this meant moving forward.

The Queen now had a spectral guardian that no one could see unless they were permitted to, one that had proven that he could affect the living almost as if he weren’t dead.

Ser Jorah was the perfect protector as he was an invisible threat that _no one _knew about, beyond himself and Daenerys.

Almost as soon as the door shut behind the Queen, it opened again, this time Varys walking in nonchalantly.

The spider sat across from the Lannister and cocked an eyebrow curiously.

“Did you learn anything?” Varys eventually asked when Tyrion remained silent.

Tyrion smirked, taking a sip of his wine as the realization that this was going to be quite an interesting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I may have decided to continue this story a little bit since I managed to find a bit of free time to work on this and two other stories that I have on my plate (one of which I haven't started posting yet because I have no clue what in the world it is doing at the moment, thank you brain for stealing my story away from me and doing whatever the heck you wanted with it, so I'll try to get that one up sometime later)
> 
> And for the record, for the ones who were interested, the ghost sex will probably come next chapter once I figure out how in the world it's going to work because...it's odd, to put it mildly, since I've never written anything like it before and I don't want to ignore the fact that Jorah is a ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than I thought it would since I had to try and figure out how ghost relationships would even work. I..also hope that Jorah didn't seem like a jerk to Daenerys in the last chapter, I had someone tell me that he was an asshole to her and it kind of worries me now.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

Shutting the door to her chambers, Daenerys turned around and started, her hand flying behind her to grab the door handle when her eyes landed on the figure that was seated on her bed.

“Seven hells! You scared me!” She let her hand drop from the door before making her way further into the room, her gaze never leaving her ghostly knight’s face.

_Do you want me to leave?_

She shook her head at his question, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. Reaching out for him, she felt the familiar cold shiver that ran down her arm as her fingers went through his form.

_Sorry._

He apologized and before she could ask ‘what for?’, Jorah reached out and rested his palm on her cheek. When she tried to touch him this time, her hand settled on his chest. It still amazed her how he could do that, change from being nothing to something almost solid.

_I apologize if I upset you earlier. I didn’t mean to, not purposefully._

It took Daenerys a moment to realize that he was talking about his disappearance in the council room, after she and Tyrion had pushed him to answer a question he hadn’t wanted to.

_By not telling you what I thought would upset you...I did just that and I’m sorry._

She shook her head and ran her fingers over his chest. “Will you answer me now?”

He sighed and ran his hand over her hair, a shiver from his cold presence travelling down her spine.

_Normally, once you die, you are supposed to...move on. Spirits that die suddenly or with great emotion become trapped between the plane of the living and that of the dead, but depending on the circumstances can pass on by their own accord._

Daenerys met his gaze, the pounding of her heart leaped to her throat as she slowly realized what he meant.

“So...you are supposed to...leave forever?”

_Aye. Into another life, but I couldn’t move on without seeing you on the Iron Throne...and then I became selfish and didn’t want to leave quite yet, so I stuck around._

Jorah looked somewhat sheepish as he told her that, but she couldn’t help but smile gently, a smile that slowly dropped away.

“What now?” She asked quietly, fearing that Jorah would leave her again, though at the same time knowing that if was only right for him to have a chance to move on.

“Are you going to leave? Move on?”

His shoulders drooped slightly and he shook his head, his blue eyes sorrowful, yet full of the love that he had always had for her.

_No. I swore to you that I would never abandon you and I still abide by that promise._

Even after all this time, hearing the devotion and loyalty coming from this man made her feel something special.

_Can you forgive me Khaleesi? I should have answered your question, but I didn’t want to with Tyrion around. Nor did I want to upset you with this._

“There’s nothing to forgive.” She told him honestly and met his gaze with a soft smile. They had been through a lot in their time together. Some fights had been worse than others, but they had always forgiven one another.

“How do you do it?” She asked out of the blue, scooting closer to him and letting her hands wander over his shoulders as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the sudden change of topic throwing him off balance.

_What do you mean?_

“Make it so I can feel you?” Daenerys explained, reluctantly getting off of the bed so she could sit at her vanity and undo her braids.

As her fingers worked through her silver locks, carefully unwinding the work that her handmaiden had done that morning, Daenerys watched Jorah through the mirror.

Her eyes followed his faded form as he stood from the bed and made his way over so he stood behind the stool that she was seated on.

She paused when his hands settled on her shoulders, where he touched her always felt cold, but she would prefer the chills to the alternative of not having him with her.

_Belief._

Meeting his blue eyes in the mirror, Daenerys’ looked at him in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Belief? What do you mean by that?” She shivered as he moved his hands down from her shoulders to her upper arms.

_I have to believe that I can touch you...and you must believe that I am here and able to feel you._

How could she _not _believe he was with her?

“So...if I were to suddenly **not **believe you were here with me...you’d what? Not be able to touch me? Or would you...?” She didn’t want to say disappear because that would be almost akin to him dying once more.

_It’s likely. It was...odd, when you said my name the first time, on the night that the assassin tried to get to you...it felt like the power I had grew and I was able to manifest more strongly and easier than before._

Leaning into his chest, Daenerys was intrigued by what he was telling her but the close proximity of his being around her was distracting.

“So because I believed you to be with me...to have saved me, you grew stronger?” Slipping her eyes shut as his hands travelled down to rest on her waist, Daenerys’ mind started running off in a completely different direction from their conversation.

_Aye, I think so. _

He paused.

_...Are you alright Khaleesi?_

Her eyes fluttered open and she met his blue gaze through the mirror.

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine Ser.” She said coyly, biting her bottom lip as she tried to move his hands up from her waist.

One thing that annoyed her the most about Jorah being the way he was, was that she couldn’t manipulate his being. He could move her arms around as if he were still alive, but she was unable to move him in any way.

She couldn’t even brush his hair from his forehead.

Yet he could lift her off the ground.

It wasn’t fair.

Thankfully, he caught onto her want to move his hands up her body, though he stopped right below her breasts and no matter how obvious she was in wanting him to move them higher, he didn’t.

Tilting her head back so she was staring up at him, Daenerys breathed heavily through her nose to voice her dissatisfaction.

“Jorah...” She hummed softly, gripping his wrists and trying to move his hands up. Deciding to take one from his book, Daenerys tried to _believe _that she could move his arms...

But still he didn’t budge.

_We can’t Khaleesi._

“Sure we can. I can feel you, can you feel me?” Daenerys purred and met his near dumbstruck expression.

_Aye...I can. That...that doesn’t mean that we should..._

“Oh just stop it Jorah. Haven’t we waited long enough?”

He stared at her for a long time, realization hitting him what exactly she was asking of him.

_W-what!? Daenerys you cannot be serious!?_

Slipping out of his grasp as he sputtered in shock, Daenerys wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

“Dead serious Jorah.”

When his lips quirked up slightly, she eyed him suspiciously.

_Are you describing me or the state of your seriousness?_

Smacking his chest softly, she giggled.

“The latter.” Letting her eyes drop from his handsome face, she took in the broad expanse of his transparent chest and she wondered what it would be like having him over her, their hips moving in tandem as they crossed that invisible border that had been put up years ago between them.

Oh how she’d love to rip his armor off of him and run her hands over the scars that he had gotten while protecting her. She would kiss the physical manifestations of his devotion for her and trace the pale white lines with her tongue.

And perhaps she would put her tongue to a more pleasurable use as she tried something that Doreah had told her about years ago, but Daenerys had never thought to try with any man. Jorah was special though and she was comfortable around him, knowing that he would never do anything to hurt her, intentionally or not.

She wondered how it would work, having sex with a ghost, but figuring that she could feel Jorah as if he weren’t a spirit, it couldn’t be too different than being with a living person.

_Daenerys...stop it won’t you?_

“What do you mean?” His words drew her out of her fantasies and she blinked at him in confusion.

_Your thoughts..._

Her eyes widened in shock and she let out an embarrassed chuckle, looking up at him underneath her eyelashes.

“Y-you can hear my thoughts?”

_No, not exactly. But I can sense your emotions._

Daenerys was slightly grateful that he wasn’t aware of what was running through her mind moments ago, yet at the same time she was disappointed that he didn’t know what she wanted to do to him.

“And pray tell, what are you picking up on?” She asked, biting her bottom lip and raising her left eyebrow up coquettishly.

_Arousal. Lust. Desire._

She laughed and gripped his forearms, leaning into his chest seductively.

“Well then sweet Ser, why don’t you make me forget to think about anything.” She pressed her breasts into him and parted her lips slightly as she met his blue gaze.

He blinked at her in disbelief and breathed out through his nose.

_What are you asking of me Daenerys?_

She cocked an eyebrow at him. Daenerys knew Ser Jorah wasn’t a stupid man, but for some reason he was finding _this _situation beyond his comprehension.

“Fuck me Jorah.” Daenerys said, without a moment of hesitation and when his eyebrows raised up near his forehead, she added on;

“Or make love to me. Whichever one you prefer.”

The confused and shocked look that crossed over his face was endearing and Daenerys wondered, not for the first time, why it had taken her so long to realize her feelings for her knight.

If only she hadn’t realized them as he died in her arms on that fateful night in Winterfell.

But...now they had another chance to do what they hadn’t been able to before.

_You...I..._

“Yes Jorah, you and I. In that bed. Together. Naked. Fucking.” Daenerys spelled out and giggled at his exasperated expression. She knew she could be pushy and forceful when she wants someone in her bed and she wasn’t going to take ‘no’ as an answer from him.

Within reason of course.

She wouldn’t force him to have sex with her if he truly, honestly, one hundred percent did **_not _**want her in that way.

_I’m dead._

Daenerys looked at him like she wasn’t amused with his observation. Like she hadn’t noticed every day for the past four years that he was dead, yeah, thanks Jorah for pointing out the obvious.

“Your point being?” Tilting her head at him, she watched him blink twice. A small thing that she knew, from having been around him for as long as she had, meant that he was trying to come up with an excuse as to why the path she was heading down wasn’t the best one, but trying to come up with a flowery way to say it so he didn’t hurt her feelings or stoke her Targaryen temper.

_I..._

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, the words sticking in his throat before he cleared it and shook his head.

_I’m not sure how to._

This set her off into a fit of laughter, one that had him looking at her almost offended and confused at the same time.

“You...don’t know how to? You’ve been married twice Ser. I would have thought...” Daenerys saw the moment that he understood what had her laughing and he shook his head adamantly.

_That is not what I meant. I am perfectly capable at...pleasing a woman._

Even though he looked like a faded shimmer, as if he was standing behind a sheer curtain, Daenerys could see the way the tips of his ears reddened as he told her this and she couldn’t help but think how _cute _he was.

_It’s more that it is hard to maintain this level of...physicality. Being able to touch you and have you feel it. I am not sure it would necessarily work._

She smiled at him and rested her hand on his cheek, looking at him with a spark of adoration in her gaze.

“We will figure it out. I’m sure we will Ser, but we will learn nothing if we don’t even try.” Daenerys noted that he was surprised and somewhat thrown off his game by her wish.

“Besides, I think I would be happy to just have you in my arms in the bed if that is all we can do. I will take whatever you can give me...and I hope that whatever I give you will be enough as well.”

The look on his face told her that he hadn’t been expecting anything from her, but she wasn’t going to continue taking and taking and taking from him, all without giving him something in exchange.

_I...As you wish Khaleesi._

Jorah bowed his head slightly and Daenerys tried to lift his chin up, so he looked her in the eye.

He got the message and met her gaze, his blue eyes so familiar and she loved them so much, so it saddened her whenever he hid his gaze from her.

“Come, let’s head to the bed and figure it out from there.” Her hands ran down his biceps until she gripped his hands. Pulling back a bit, she could feel his hold on her as a resistance, then he followed her so they stood at the side of the bed.

Releasing his hands, Daenerys brought hers up to the laces of her dress and started to untie them, but stopped when Jorah held her hands in his.

_Allow me._

With that, she grinned and let her arms drop to her side.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Jorah undid the laces that contained her breasts in her dress, carefully pushing the fabric open and revealing the pale mounds underneath.

He groaned deeply, his eyes running the expanse of her exposed skin before he looked away from her, a light blush covering his cheeks as he continued to fight with his chivalry as her knight and protector.

“Jorah...” Daenerys said breathily, waiting to make sure she had his full attention before she let her dress fall from her shoulders and pool on the floor at her feet.

Stepping out of the garment, she took a step forward and grabbed his hands in hers.

Daenerys couldn’t say if he let her maneuver his hands or if she had somehow broken through that rule that didn’t allow her to do as such, but whichever it was, she placed his hands on her hips.

His nostrils flared and his eyes dilated with what Daenerys could only call lust and desire, so when she started toying with the ties on his tunic, she felt his fingers knead into her hips as he fought with himself.

He clearly wanted to pull her to him and love her the way he had wanted to for years, but she was still his queen, his Khaleesi and she had rejected him so many times before so he still had a hard time believing that she wanted him now.

When she abandoned his shirt to start undoing his breeches, Daenerys found herself being flung gently back onto the bed, bouncing once on the down mattress with a surprised laugh.

Pushing herself onto her elbows, mouth opening to tease him about being ‘impatient’ or ‘eager’, Daenerys quickly found herself at a loss for words as she was met by the sight of a very _naked _Jorah.

Her eyes wandered over his broad chest, the smattering of ginger hairs that covered him like a bear pelt, down his navel to where his erection jutted proudly.

“Oh...that was...fast...” She had been naked in front of him twice before, this marking the third time, but she realized now that she had never truly seen him undressed in any fashion (beyond that plunging neckline of that sexy yellow shirt he used to wear in Essos of course).

_Is...it a bad thing?_

She tore her eyes from his cock to meet his gaze, her heart aching as she noticed the way he seemed...almost unsure.

“No, not at all. I just wasn’t expecting you to be...” Waving in his direction vaguely, she shifted on the bed, suddenly shy at being naked with him after all of the years of thinking of him as only a friend, her mentor, her protector and advisor.

Oh, without a doubt she wanted him in the most carnal way, but this moment was one where they were scuffing that invisible line that had been drawn between them away and doing what they should have done years ago, but she had been too blind to see what she had in front of her.

But no more.

He walked over to the bed, depressing the mattress with his knee as he climbed on. Daenerys scooted back to give him more room and giggled when he ran his palms up her calves to her thighs and ultimately her hips.

Jorah paused in his movements, his eyes searching for hers.

_Are you sure about this?_

Her head fell back into the pillow as she groaned, reminding herself that she needs to be patient.

It was mainly her fault that he was so hesitant and skeptical about her feeling in the matter, after the multitude of times she had ignored his affections for the chance to be with someone else.

First Drogo (though she had had little say in that matter), then Daario (whom was fun in bed but had never held her heart) before she ended up with Jon (who she found out was somewhat of a bore).

Time and time again she rebuffed his affections and had snuffed the flames of his hope away until only a flicker had remained, one that needed tender care to rekindle into an unwavering love shared between the both of them.

A love that was no longer one sided.

“Yes Jorah, I do want this. I want _you_.” Reaching out, she rested her palm on his cheek. The look of affection on her face convinced Jorah that what she was asking wasn’t something she would end up regretting come the morning.

Jorah settled himself above her, resting in the cradle of her spread legs as he kissed his way up her chest to her lips.

Wrapping her arms around him, Daenerys thought it strange...

She could feel Jorah pressing down into her, the angles of his hips against her own, yet he felt weightless. As if he wasn’t actually there with her, yet she knew he was.

His presence was almost electric, making her feel both like she was freezing and burning up at the same time.

Everywhere he touched, goosebumps rose from her flesh.

Everywhere he kissed, prickling heat lingered.

It was as if he was touching her everywhere and nowhere at every given moment and _gods_ was it something magical.

Drogo had introduced her to sex while Daario had shown her how to enjoy the many pleasures of the body. Jon on the other hand showed her how nearly virgin northern boys tried to please their ladies while Jorah...

Jorah set her body afire and had her wetter than the Narrow Sea _and he hadn’t even touched her between her legs yet._

Her eyes fluttered shut as a bolt of energy ran from behind her ear, where he was kissing her, down to her toes. It seemed like he could manipulate the nerves within her body to send her pleasurable signals all without actually touching her in the places that she knew felt good.

“Ah fuck Jorah...” Daenerys groaned, bucking her hips up to try and urge him on. She wanted him inside of her, wanted to _feel _him moving in and out of her.

_That’s not very Queen like language._

Opening her eyes, Daenerys met Jorah’s amused gaze. She reached her arms down his back as far as she could, trying to grab his arse and pull him into her, but she could only reach so far down since he was much taller than her.

“I really don’t care right now Jorah. Whatever you are doing...it feels wonderful.” Her cheeks grew red at her admission, but the soft look on his face let her know that he was pleased that she was enjoying herself.

She ran her hands up his back, scratching his skin lightly and smiling when she felt him shudder against her.

Daenerys paused her hands against his shoulder blades when she felt his fingers move between her legs, swiping through her southern lips once.

_...Hmm..._

He hummed pensively and she tilted her head over to look at his face, seeing the way his brow was furrowed.

“Jorah?” Kissing his cheek, Daenerys urged him to look at her as she wondered what had him seemingly worried. “What’s the matter?”

_Are you...wet?_

Huffing out in laughter, she nodded once and gave him a funny look.

“Can you not tell? I’m soaking and more than ready.”

The expression on his face told her that he could, in fact, not tell that she wanted nothing more than for him to fuck her.

_This...might be a problem._

He sounded worried and apprehensive about continuing, but she shook her head.

“No, it won’t. Please Jorah...just...” Daenerys wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to line his cock up with her entrance, but he retreated back.

_I don’t want to hurt you._

The sentiment was sweet, she would give him that...

But when she was burning up in desire for him, desire that he ignited himself just moments ago, she didn’t want to hear excuses as to why he _couldn’t_ make love to her.

No matter how sweet and kind they were.

“You won’t. Please...we’ve waited long enough.” She understood that he was worried that his cock wouldn’t become lubricated if he couldn’t feel her state of arousal and would end up hurting her, but she knew her knight well enough to know that, lubrication or not, he would never do anything to purposefully hurt her.

Jorah stared into her eyes for a good long moment, then sighed softly, seeing that she wasn’t about to back down from her decision.

Daenerys’ eyes went wide when he suddenly disappeared, his form fading away from her vision and for a second she thought that he had left her completely, but then she felt him push his cock into her slowly, the girth of him stretching her sex and filling her up.

Head falling back onto the pillows, her silver hair splayed around her as, bit by bit, Jorah moved into her, trying not to rush it and risk hurting her when she honestly just wanted him to thrust himself up to the hilt in one go.

He filled her up more than she felt her previous lovers ever did, so when he slowly pulled out of her, only to thrust back in, Daenerys moaned headily, her arms tightening around his invisible frame.

She wished that she could see him, could meet his bright blue eyes as he made love to her.

“J-Jorah...” Breaking off when he thrust into her again, sending a bolt of pleasure throughout her entire body, so strong that her limbs jerked almost violently, she breathed out to try and retain her control.

“I-I want to...to see you.” Daenerys breathed out between moans that he drew out with each slow thrust. She didn’t know if he was somehow manipulating her body to make her feel these strong sensations that flooded her senses, but it had her closing in on her first peak faster than she would have anticipated, especially since her clit was left untouched so far.

Flickering back into sight for a short moment, Jorah met her gaze with a tender smile and kissed her.

Seeing him put an instant grin on her face, but it fell when he disappeared once again.

“Jorah?”

_I’m sorry Khaleesi...it’s much too difficult to maintain my visual form while stimulating your physical senses._

She frowned for a moment, upset that she wasn’t able to see him while they made love, but coming to terms with it since what he was making her feel was _incredible._

“It’s fine...just...don’t stop.” He continued on with setting her body alight with sensations that had her toes curling and probably letting the entirety of the Red Keep know what she was up to in her bedroom.

Daenerys felt the mattress by her head depress as he rested his hands above her shoulders to brace himself as he sped up his rhythm, somehow increasing the pleasure that she was experiencing.

Up and up she climbed to her peak, her arms tightening around his neck while her hands buried themselves in the soft curls of his hair. Her legs twitched with each downward thrust and she panted heavier and heavier the closer she drew to her orgasm.

Daenerys felt the telltale sign of her impending climax, the way her inner walls began to tighten around Jorah...

So when she heard a knock on the door and Jorah paused in his movement, Daenerys about screamed at whoever it was out there in anger and frustration.

“Fuck off! I’m busy!” She turned back to Jorah...or where he would be and stared at the invisible form that was still inside of her. “Don’t stop...please.”

“Your Grace...you have guests that want to see you...” Tyrion’s voice drifted in through the door, his tone wary and obviously confused by her outburst.

_Fucking hell...of course it’s him..._

“Jorah. I don’t care who it is. I swear to all of the gods, if you stop right now, I will feed you to Drogon.” She threatened half-heartedly, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to go through with her threats anyways.

But dammit she was so _close _and it was almost painful.

“Your Grace...” The Lannister spoke up again, his voice questioning and she swore to herself that if he didn’t leave them alone soon, seeing as Jorah wasn’t continuing until the Imp was gone, she would feed _him _to her child.

“Fuck off Tyrion. I don’t care!” Daenerys yelled out angrily, her hand was _seriously _testing her temper.

“Jorah, I swear if you don’t finish what you started...” She said, quieter than before so Tyrion couldn’t hear her.

It was telling how well she knew him when she could practically hear the way he cocked his eyebrow at her, silently asking ‘_Are you serious?’_

Even though she couldn’t see him, she gave him a look that told him that she meant what she said and she gave absolutely zero fucks whether Tyrion heard them right now.

He got the message and continued where they left off, his pace starting off slower but quickly rebuilding back up to that delicious rhythm that left her breathless.

Daenerys didn’t know if Tyrion had left and frankly he was the last thing on her mind when Jorah finally, _finally_ tipped her over the edge into her orgasm and she screamed out his name in the throes of her pleasure.

Her heartbeat was racing, pleased with her bear’s work and she was happy when he flickered back into view, his eyes radiating the love he had in his heart for her.

“That was...incredible.” She breathed out in awe, running her knuckles over his cheek affectionately.

_You are incredible love._

The fluttering she got in her stomach from his words made her grin giddily so she leaned up and kissed him soundly.

“Call me that again.”

He blinked at her, his expression near drunk off of her kiss.

_You truly are incredible._

Daenerys shook her head at that, her violet eyes meeting his confused blue ones.

“No, not that. The other one.”

Understanding lit up his expression and he smiled at her adoringly, she suddenly got the feeling that he hadn’t meant to call her as such, but she found herself liking the sound of it coming from his lips.

_My Queen, my Khaleesi...my love._

Each title that passed through his lips was accompanied with a tender kiss that made her heart nearly burst with the happiness and love she felt, both from him and for him.

“Are you done yet Your Grace? Your guests travelled a long distance to see you and I’m sure you don’t want to keep them waiting.” Tyrion called out through the heavy wooden door and Daenerys rolled her eyes in exasperation.

_I can kill him for you if that is what you please._

She laughed softly, shaking her head, though the offer was tempting.

Jorah climbed off of her and she grabbed the proffered hand, letting him help her to her feet.

While she picked up the dress that she had discarded earlier in the evening, Daenerys watched in fascination as Jorah’s clothing and armor seemingly manifested back onto his form.

“That must be a handy trick.” She giggled as she slipped her gown up over her shoulders and smiled when she heard him chuckle, a sound that was rare yet always welcome when he graced her with it.

_I suppose...though it is the first time I’ve done it. I have had no need to undress or redress since dying._

The reminder that he was dead hurt, but knowing that he was still by her side, even after death, made thinking about it somewhat easier.

“What? You haven’t had any steamy ghost sex with any bodacious dead women?” Daenerys teased, but the laughter in her voice trickled away when she noticed that he didn’t look amused by her joke.

_No. First off I couldn’t bring myself to have sex with anyone else while I still love you._

She swallowed back the emotions that threatened to bubble up at that, knowing that he loved her so strongly that he wouldn’t and couldn’t find pleasure in another woman, not while his heart beat for her and her alone.

_Second...I haven’t really seen many others like me around._

“Really? I would have thought that you would have seen thousands of other people.” Daenerys said as she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, not wanting to do anything more elaborate since it was already late into the evening and she figured that her guests, whoever they were, could shove any problems they had with her disheveled appearance up their arse.

_Most people don’t stick around after dying. Most have already moved on._

Before she could respond to his statement, Tyrion’s incessant nattering drifted through the door again and made her roll her eyes in annoyance.

“Your Grace? Are you alive in there?”

Crossing through the room, Daenerys pulled the door open and glared at her hand, watching as his eyes wandered past her into her room, searching for anyone else.

“Are you going to lead me to my guests or not?”

Tyrion nodded, giving up on finding another body in her room as he already had figured out who her partner was. It had been hard _not _to figure out that she was having sex with someone, seeing as she wasn’t trying to be quiet, but knowing that she was fucking, not only a ghost, but Mormont, settled strangely in the dwarf’s stomach.

“Can we talk about...?” He started, but the quick ‘No’ he received from her shot him down and he sighed. After his talk with Varys about what was going on, about the fact that Ser Jorah Mormont hadn’t left her side and that she was interacting with him, Tyrion knew that something would have to be done about the dead man if the Queen was ever going to accept one of the marriage proposals that were consistently coming in.

And of course, the eunuch had left it to him to deal with the problem.

The problem had become much larger than Tyrion had expected, with them becoming intimate.

He knew that Daenerys wouldn’t take kindly to him telling her that Mormont needed to go.


End file.
